


Achieving Humanity

by tajn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: #2spooky, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, ghost - Freeform, othercreaturesofthelesshumansorts, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finally begins working at rooster teeth and he is beyond ecstatic up until the point where he meets one of his new co-workers, who may be less than human. But hey, everyone has their secrets (including the rest of the AH guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bark and a Bite

Achieving Humanity 

Bark and a Bite

Michael was excited. After weeks of planning, moving his stuff from Jersey to Austin, and settling back down, he was finally going to begin his first day at Rooster Teeth. With a quick but careful tug of his beloved toque, he ran out his apartment door, down the stairs, and across the street to his dream job. Michael knew it was going to be a great day, at least until he caught the scent of the worst thing he could possible imagine.

“God dammit.” Michael said trying to avoid the messy haired man lounging in front of the office’s main door.

“Thought I caught a whiff of something.” The man’s voice was thick in a British accent. 

“What the fuck are you doing out?” Michael said holding back a snarl. 

“Just going out for a bite.” The man smiled eyeing the door.

“Get the fuck out of here you cliché British fuck.” Michael could feel his eyes narrow. 

“I’m just having a laugh. My name’s Gavin Free.” Gavin smiled with a toothy grin and an outstretched hand. 

“My mother always said not to touch expired things.” Michael barked. 

“Aww, what a cute little pup, listening to his mama” Gavin cooed mockingly. 

“fuck off, it’s my first day and I do not need a prissy little va-“ 

The door clanged opened and Geoff popped his head out. “When the hell are you going to get your asses in here.” Geoff said his eyes glazed in boredom. 

“Guys?” Michael asked incredibly. 

“Yeah BOTH of you.” Geoff said. 

“Brilliant.” Gavin said treating it like there wasn’t a problem. 

“Is this going to be a problem?” Geoff said. His eyes sparking with something Michael couldn’t determine. 

“Nope.” Michael said while trying to internalize the whirlwind of obscenities crashing around his brain. 

“Good cause you two will be neighbors.” Geoff said. Michael could finally see what had sparked in Geoff’s eyes; sadistic amusement. “And it is very … cozy in our office.” 

Michael was not one to be lost for words. And this instance was no difference but he chose to keep his mouth shut because if he did say anything he knew his ass would be out the door or in a psych ward. 

He looked towards Gavin who happily smiled as he waited in front of the door. 

“What are you waiting for?” Geoff said giving Gavin a strange look. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Gavin asked and gave Michael a knowing look. 

“Are you kidding me?” Geoff asked with no answer from Gavin except for the cheeky grin that seemed to be glued to his face. “Fine,” he said clearing his voice for an atrocious fake British accent. “ I cordially invite you, Gavin free, to enter the estate known as Rooster Teeth, only if it would be your pleasure.” 

“Why thank you Geoff.” Gavin said taking a huge step in.

Michael followed and in a voice he knew only Gavin could hear he said, “I thought the invitation thing was a myth.” 

“It is but I like to keep the myth alive also it pisses people off that they have to invite me in” Michael could hear the snarky-ness in the British’s voice. 

“ Goddamn bloodsucker.” Michael said, momentarily forgetting about Gavin’s enchanted hearing. 

“Down pup, I’m not here to cause problem, except the human kinds of course. Those are always fun.” Gavin turned around and with a wink he gave Michael a full-blown smile, showing off two pointed teeth.


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter new year. 
> 
> Also comment and kudo please (if you like it) and tumble at me if you have any suggestions orr if you wanna say hi .... i dont know. im perfectly awful at tumblr so if you have any pointers too, well they are certainly welcome. my tumblr name is tajn77

Welcome

 

“Alright dickheads, this is the achievement hunter office,” Geoff said quickly ushering the two in. “This is Jack.” Geoff said pointing at a bearded man play geometry wars. 

“Hey.” Jack said without looking up. 

“And this guy on the couch is Ryan.” Geoff yawned. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Ryan said shifting everything to stand. Smiling, he stuck a hand out. 

Gavin grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it vigorously with the same dopey smile he had been wearing since he had entered the room. “All mine.” 

“It seems that your body temperature is quite low,” Ryan mused. 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Gavin said watching Ryan carefully. Ryan eyes fluttered a moment before his attention was focused on Michael. 

Hesitantly, Michael raised his hand and shook Ryan’s. “And you have quite the high body temperature…” Ryan said looking back and forth between the two young men. 

“Yeah well, I ran here.” Michael said. 

Ryan nodded as if this was an acceptable answer and slipped back into the mass of wire and electrical equipment.

“Looks like we will make quite the pair, Michael” Gavin smiled cockily.

“Now that we have gotten all chummy let me show you to your desks.” Geoff said shuffling around and facing the other side of the room. “Gavin, your desk is the one closest to the door cause of your gagging issue.” 

“Thanks Geoffrey!” Gavin said jumping into the chair and beginning to fiddle with things. Michael took a moment to wonder how the hell did Geoff know this before the man interrupted his thoughts.

“And yours,” Geoff said turning to Michael. “Is the one next to it.” 

“Why can’t I get the corner seat?” Michael said looking at the unoccupied desk. 

“That’s Caleb’s.” Geoff turned towards his own desk, “now hurry up and edit or make some funny shit or something.” 

Michael sat in his chair and shifted his hat on his head. He booted up the computer and began shifting the items on his new desk until an annoying little bird began to chirp in his ear. 

“Guess, he wasn’t kidding when he said it was goin’ to be tight, eh?” Gavin whispered as he wiggled his legs and knocked them against Michael’s. 

“Yeah.” Michael said trying to be as civil as possible. He wasn’t going to fuck up his dream job because of some blood-sipping asshole.

The day passed and by the end Michael was pleased with himself. Not only did he finish editing two of his only Rage Quits but he also recorded one of the best that, he thinks, he as ever done. And this was all thanks to a certain inspiration next to him. 

Michael was just finishing the last bit of editing before he was going to leave before Geoff stood up. 

“Bye Geoff,” Michael said. 

“Take care of the British baby,” Jack cooed. 

“What?” Michael said spinning his chair dangerously fast towards Jack. 

“Gavin lives with Geoff.” Ryan supplied as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. 

“It’s top.” Gavin said. He leaned in close to Michael’s ear, “You know I’ve never had American before.” 

Gavin leaned back to see a horrified expression on Michael’s face. 

“What did you say to him?” Geoff said eyeing Gavin. 

“Now that will be our cheeky little secret.” Gavin giggled. 

“NO HOMO!” 

Jack, Ryan, Geoff, and Gavin looked around to see who had said that but there was nobody else, while Michael just dreaded at what the British vampire was capable of doing.


	3. Confrontation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh new chapter superfast. OH YEAH. 
> 
> Anyways i always love them feedback so keep it coming

Michael felt like shit. He had been up most of the night worrying about what Gavin could be doing to his new boss and it didn’t help that he was at the lowest part of his cycle. 

Michael blindly grabbed for his phone somewhere among the blankets and finally found it under his pillow. It read 8:42. “Shittt” Michael whined as he emerged for the warmth of the blankets. He dragged himself through his morning ritual (although he skipped breakfast and almost forgot his ever important hat) and was quite pleased that he was only 10 minutes late for work. 

He walked into the office and felt a rush of relief when he saw Geoff and a surge of dread when he saw Gavin. 

“’Hello Michael,” Gavin gleamed. The bastard looked so damn happy at Michael’s exhaustion. 

“You look like shit.” Geoff commented. 

“Not enough sleep?” Ryan guessed. 

“Yeah.” Michael said dragging his feet and settling into his chair. 

A few hours passed and Michael could feel the exhaustion settle and to make matters worse he Gavin chattering in his ear. 

“… I mean Michael, can cats and dogs distinguish the difference between humans hands and feet?” 

“How the fuck should I know, dude?” Michael said rubbing his temple. 

“You’re the closest thing that I got to ask though,” Gavin said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Michael growled moving to his feet.

“You know,” Gavin winked. The three men in the room looked up to see what the commotion was. 

“You know I’m damn sick of you, you slimy little parasite.” Michael snarled moving closer. 

“Oi,” Gavin said, his eyes losing some of the amusement. “Sounds to me that you got them rabies. They’re pretty vicious over here; at least that’s what I heard.” 

The two got closer and closer until their noses were practically touching. Gavin still had a smile but at some point in the confrontation it had turned feral and Michael was panting angrily.  
“What the fuck are they doing?” Geoff hissed to Jack and Ryan. 

“Should I break them up? It would only take a second.” Jack said staring at the confrontation. 

“No. If you do then they will know something is up,” Geoff sighed. 

“I believe that the best course of action then would be leaving the room.” Ryan said already leaving. The other two men followed.

“Having some trouble keeping things in check?” Gavin said. 

“Shut up.” Michael said through gritted teeth. Michael knew he had to calm down but his breathing just got faster and faster. 

“Or what? Wolfie going to come out and play.” Gavin quipped. 

Michael groaned painfully. “Shit.” He whispered. ‘Changing’ took energy. Energy he didn’t have. His slid back into his chair uncontrollably and cradled his stomach. 

“Are you alright?” Gavin said finally noticing the sickly white of Michael’s skin. 

“Do I look okay dumb-ass.” Michael said. “Christ, I’m hungry.” 

“You want a bite?” Gavin asked already going through his bag. The feral demeanor he had earlier all but vanishing. 

“Dude, I don’t drink blood.” Michael said before being presented with a sandwich. “Oh.” 

“It’s brisket.” Gavin said raising an eyebrow. Michael hesitantly opened the sandwich and looked for anything that could be human bloody but nothing. 

“ What are you doing?” Gavin exclaimed. “You’re ruining it!’

“Nothing. Why do you have a sandwich anyways?” Michael said taking a bite. Damn, it was good. 

“It’s my lunch, you donut.” Gavin said rolling his eyes. 

Michael looked down guiltily at it. “Sorry dude, I’ll give you some money for later.” 

“Don’t be silly, I have three more in my bag.” Gavin laughed. 

“… And to drink?” Michael said trying to be as delicate as possible. 

“A virgin’s blood.” Gavin deadpanned. Michael felt his eyes widen when Gavin began to laugh. “I’m just having a gaff. I haven’t had a drop in over 25 years.” Gavin said nodding solemnly. 

“So that stuff yesterday?” Michael asked and by the huge grin on Gavin’s face he already had an answer. “YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!” Michael screamed half-heartedly. 

Gavin swung back into his chair and began humming to himself happily. Now, he knew working with Michael was going to be top. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jack, Ryan and Geoff had migrated themselves to the kitchen and began whispering each other. 

“Do you think we should tell them?” Jack said looking towards the achievement office. 

“I believe that would not be the best thing to do in our current situation.” Ryan said playing with the buttons of the microwave. 

“Yeah, let’s wait till they get a bit more comfy here, then we can drop the bomb” Geoff nodded. “And Ryan stop fucking with the microwave, you already have a wife.”


	4. Yolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nnnnnnnew chapter soooo maybe new comments (flutters eyelashes)

“NOOOOO! Fuck this, fuck Gavin! Fuck everything! I’m Done. This is done. It’s aLL OVER!” Michael screamed into the mike, while Gavin sat beside him giggling. The two stopped the recording and Michael immediately slumped into the chair breathing hard. 

‘You always get so riled up, Michael,” Gavin said and reached into his backpack for a sandwich. 

“Well it at this time of the month it just helps getting it all out and better not be a bitch and hold all that in right?” Michael said looking out the achievement office window and the growing moon. 

“Why not go for a run?” Gavin asked and took a huge bite of his sandwich. 

“Cause running fucking sucks” Michael said. 

“I was just trying to help, mi-cool,” 

“Well you were just being an idiot instead.” Michael huffed.

“Just start up Minecraft, you doughnut,” Gavin laughed. The two were told by Geoff to create a game for the next Let’s Play and, predictably, had waited till Thursday night before even thinking about it. And they could only do it after Michael recorded a rage quit. “This is going to be top.” Gavin said as the two began. 

An hour passed and the lads had gotten nowhere. Michael had suggested a simple fight to the death in a maze and Gavin suggested a relay race. 

“We could do teams!” Gavin squealed. 

“They would be uneven, numb-nuts,” Michael chuckled, “And I have no fucking clue on where anything is. Why would we make a game where we would lose?” Michael was always surprised how stupid Gavin could be sometimes. He had been alive for decades. Gavin began to say something but was interrupted by a ping.

[brownman has joined the game] 

“Who the fuck is brownman?” Michael said leaning towards the screen.

“Wot?” 

“It just said that brownman has joined the game… is their anyone else here,” Michael said looking around the obviously empty room.

“I dunno,” 

“Cant you like smell them or something?” Michael asked.

“Can’t you?” Gavin asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Fine.” 

“Good boy.” Gavin cooed. 

“Fuck off,” Michael stood up and cocked his head to try and catch the sound. He didn’t catch anything but he might have missed something with his hat covering his ears and all. “Nope. Nothing.”

When Michael returned to his seat he was greeted with three characters on screen instead of two and to top it off the new one was ‘crouching’ at Banjo. “Get the fuck off,” Michael said punching the character. 

“Oh come on Michael,” Gavin giggled. “He’s just lonely.” Gavin moved his character over to the tuxedo clad one and started to ‘crouch’. The two kept doing it until Michael began to feel left out and he too began. And to top it all off he started grunting along with it. Tuxedo-Steve started to ‘crouch’ faster and faster until he released two red roses and ran away. 

Michael turned to Gavin, who was biting his lip to hold back the laugher, and said, trying his best to be composed, “He jizzed flowers at us,” Michael snorted. 

“Who IS that,” Gavin said.

“That was so fucking stupid,” a slightly familiar voice laughed from behind Michael. 

Gavin and Michael whipped their heads around so fast and faced a man who seriously hadn't been there moments before and lost their shit.


	5. That’s the Motto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys what's up?  
> i wanted to update on friday but i've been down with the sickness (the flu) buuuuuuuut this week is reading break so look out ;) 
> 
> As always comment and Kudo :)

“AHHHHHHHHHHGHHG” the vampire and the werewolf screamed and scrambled as far away from the young man who had suddenly appeared in the room. And at some point, Michael had ended up in Gavin’s lap.

“Trying to be a lap dog eh Mi-cool?” Gavin said, seemingly forgetting the addition to the room, and snuggled in closer to Michael.

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin.” Michael screamed and tried to wiggle himself out of Gavin’s lap.

‘But mi-cool you’re so warm” Gavin wrapping his hands around Michael hips and began tickling at the werewolf’s sides. .

“NOOOO GAVIN!” Michael screamed in laughter.

“Jesus, these guys are fucking dumb,” the forgotten man said as he watched the pair and then suddenly phased out.

“Oh shit,” Michael said looking around frantically for the man.

Gavin sighed. “Not another one.”

“Another what?”

“A Ghost, you doughnut.” Gavin chuckled before turning back towards his Xbox“I hope he’s nicer than the other one… Oh well.”

“That’s it. oh well?” Michael said trying to refrain from screaming, and was doing a poor job at it.

‘Not much we can do about a ghost who doesn’t want to be seen, Michael. And he isn’t causing any trouble..” Gavin shrugged.

“Goddamit it.” Michael said resituating himself into his chair. “This is going to bite us in the ass.”

“Nah.”

~~~~~

‘ _The next day_ ’

Michael was so fucking right. So far, 3 light bulbs had burst, 2 Xboxes had red ringed and … one game had been perfected on Michael’s account. And Michael knew exactly who to blame.

“He’s not doing anything wrong,” Gavin tried to reason as the two returned from their break.

“It’s fucking annoying.” Michael huffed under his breath.

“But you needed that achievement.” Gavin said equally as quiet.

“He has to go,”

“As long as he doesn’t hurt anyone, we don’t hurt him.” Gavin said with an uncharacteristically amount of seriousness in his eyes and Michael had the same feeling like the day he almost started a fight with the British vampire. Like he was walking into an unwinnable battle. But honestly how strong could he be Michael thought, he hasn’t drank blood in over 25 years. But still he didn’t want to test Gavin, especially at this time of the month, so Michael quickly changed the subject.

“Dude, you ate like 4 sandwiches for lunch.” Michael said normally as he watched Gavin grab a bag of ‘crisps’ out of his bag.

“So?” Gavin popped a chip in his mouth and returned to his normal dopey self.

“You’re going to be a fat fuck if you keep eating like that.”

“That’s not how it works.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Then how does it work?” Michael said egging Gavin on. He wanted to see how this guy liked being called out on his _condition_.

“I just have a excellent metabolism.” Gavin said gesturing at his stomach before glancing at the older gentlemen in the room.

“Does he eat this much at home?” Michael called to Geoff.

“Hell yeah. Half his paycheck goes towards snackies.” Geoff yawned.

“I’m a growing boy,” Gavin said throwing a chip at Michael.

Michael caught the chip in his mouth before mumbling. “Shut the fuck up.”

Gavin looked like he was about to quip something but instead he clamped his jaw shut and eyed at Michael to turn around.

“No way.” Michael said knowing exactly what he was going to see. And he was not disappointed. Behind him sat the same man who the two had seen yesterday. The young man lounged in the chair and lazily watched the achievement hunters do their respective editing. “Uh… what do we do?” Michael hissed loudly at Gavin.

“About?” Ryan questioned. He had been absorbed in his work for the last couple of hours and Michael had almost forgotten that he was there.

“UHHH-“ Michael blanked looking between the ghost and Ryan. But Ryan didn’t see the ghost or he was surprisingly okay with a stranger hanging out in the office.

“We forgot to finish up today’s minecraft let’s play,” Gavin interjected.

“Goddmmit“ Jack sighed and twisted around in his chair. A strange look flashed in his eyes before his gaze settled back on to Gavin and Michael.

“How long are you dumb-asses going to need,” Geoff said.

“An hour maybe,” Gavin replied smoothly. “Just think of it as an extra lunch break.”

“Fine.”

“Geoff, could you pick me something up to nibble on?”

“What about your chips?”

Gavin replied by crinkling the empty bag on his desk.

Geoff sighed, “this better be a fun as dicks game,” as he ushered Ryan and Jack out of the office, while Jack whispered furiously at Geoff.

“Aren’t dicks always fun?” the ghost said seriously.

Michael waited until the elder half of the Ah team were, hopefully, out of earshot before bursting, “hey fuckhead, why you keep screwing with my shit?”

“Michael, you have to be nice or else you’re going to scare him.” Gavin said gently.

“I don’t give a shit.” Michael screamed even louder. “He fucking started it; breaking light bulbs and stuff,”

“I know how to handle it.” Gavin said trying to calm his werewolf companion. He rested his hands on Michael shoulders and squeezed gently.

“Like hell you can,” Michael said feeling his shoulders lose tension.  
The man looked over Michael and Gavin with a quizzical look and then cautiously waved his hand in front of Michael face “Get that out of my fucking face,” Michael snapped.

“Micool don’t be rude.” Gavin tsked. ”I’m sorry Michael gets a bit antsy with the supernatural.”

“You can see me. How?” the ghost said eyeing the two very strange men in front of him.

“Ah, you know.” Gavin shrugged.

“No. No I don’t.”

“Gavin, this isn’t solving anything.” Michael’s voice cracked.

‘Trust me,” Gavin grinned.

“So are you guys here to exorcise me, or what?” the ghost said trying to sound as non-chalant as possible but his eyes were clouded in concern.

“You would know if we were exorcists. They smell bloody awful.” Gavin said shaking his head in disgust.

“I’m a ghost. I don’t have a sense of anything.”

“Right, right.” Gavin said smiling.

The ghost apprehensive face bloomed into one of disbelief, “Is he always so-“

“Gavin-y. Yeah?” Michael said, not knowing another way how to describe his vampire friend.

“Oi,” The brit yelped in protest. “I’ll give you a nip if you keep acting like such a sausage Michael,” showing his fangs playfully.

“Holy Jesus,” the ghost squeaked taking a few steps back and in the same instant the fourth light bulb shattered and unlike the previous times someone got hurt.

“Michael.” Gavin said. Michael clung at his arm where the glass had grazed him and a small line of blood dripped down his arm. Gavin tried to reach for him but before he got too close he took a step away. “Not again,” he mutters before turning to the ghost. “Why the hell did you do that,” Gavin said lifelessly.

“Gav, I’m okay.” Michael said trying to pick the glass shards out of his arm.

  
“Sorry man. I’m still getting used to the whole dead thing.” The man laughed shakily.

“Good.” Gavin gritted.

“Are You okay?” Michael asked.

“Peachy.” Gavin turned his back to the pair and began rummaging through his bag.

“Gav, what are you doing.” Michael said.

“I had one rule Michael.”

“Gavin what are you doing.” Michael said. Gavin turned and held a thin Iron rod.

“Holy shit,” Michael said under his breath before turning to the ghost, “You better get the fuck outta here. Gavin is pissed.” Michael’s eyes bounced between the ghost and the vampire.

“UHHHHHH-“ the ghost said wide-eyed.

“Get out!” Michael panicked.

“I’m not good under pressure,” the ghost screamed back. Gavin, in a very horror movie-esque pose, lift the iron rod and that’s when the ghost decided to run. Right into Gavin.

And the rod fell to the floor.


	6. I want you inside of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! double week chapter update! Also my other story is coming up to it's 10,000 view and this one has it's 1,000 view and i want to do something special <3  
> so please comment some suggestions or just say hi, you know
> 
>  
> 
> *Please note that this is unedited and will be edited tomorrow*

“What the hell did you think you were going to do with that?” Michael said pointing to the iron rod that now lay on the ground. A moment passed and Gavin didn’t respond. Michael looked up and thought that the Brit was about to pass out. Gavin sunk into the chair limply and his glazed eyes fluttered back to life.

“Wow,” Gavin said making Michael pause again.

“Dude, are you okay?” Michael asked. The way Gavin was acting. Something wasn’t right.

“Never better,” Gavin mumbled, his voice lacking its usual foreign flare.

“Okay…” Michael tried to shake the though out of his mind and concentrate at the situation at hand. “So where’s the dead guy,”

“Right here, man” Gavin said.

“No fucking shit, I mean the other one.” Michael said rolling his eyes. The lack of accent was really getting on his nerves now.

“What other one?” Gavin asked.

“ Stop pretending that you can speak English and help me find him.”

“Find who?” Gavin said also becoming irritable.

“You know the mother fucking ghost that had been fucking up shit all day. The one where you were like ‘don’t hurt him mi-cool’ and then two minutes later you were going to try and stab him.” Michael felt his eyes begin to bulge.

“What.”

“You know what I’m talking about, Gavin!” Michael said throwing his hands up in the air.

“Who’s Gavin?” Gavin asked.

“You’re Gavin.”

“No, I’m Ray.”

“Who’s Ray?”

“Me.”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Michael said cracking his voice.

“I don’t fucking know,” Gavin said cradling his head in his hands. “But I’m Ray. The ghost.”

“Uh-“ Michael said feeling the pieces fall into place.

“What?”

“Holy shit, you’re inside Gavin.” Michael said leaning in close to Gavin’ face.

“ I am?” Ray said looking down at the Gavin’s body. He gingerly reached his hand out and touched the table. Michael watched as his eyes lit up and Ray began to run his hand along the edge of the table.

“Get the fuck out.” Michael said trying to ignore the genuine happiness in Gavin’s eyes.

“Uh…” Ray said rubbing at Gavin’s head, “Do you have any pointers?"

“Oh my god,” Michael said feeling panic swell inside his stomach. “I don’t know, just pull yourself out real quick.”

“Won’t that hurt?”

“I dunno, want me to get you some fucking lube?”

“Would it help?” Ray asked sheepishly before his face shifted to one of agony. Ray released a soft groan. “jesus,” Ray hissed bending himself over so that Gavin’s nose was almost touching his knees.

“What’s happening,” Michael asked, “Is it because you’re inside him? Are you killing him, you son of a bitch,”

“Dude, I’m just hungry,” Ray said trying to pass it off as it was nothing. But he had never felt something like this when he was alive; at least he didn’t remember hunger pains being this strong.

“Oh,” Michael said sighing with relief before realizing what that ‘hunger’ could mean. “OH, Oh god.” Michael turned towards Gavin and rested his hands on the brit shoulders, “just take a deep breath, Ross. Geoff is bringing some food now.”

“It’s Ray,” Ray said bending over again. “This is not how I remember being alive,” Ray chucked. When he sat himself back up Michael knew that they were in a bad position.

Gavin’s eyes were turning black.

“Okay Ray just hold back the urges,” Michael said raising his hands in surrender. “And concentrate. Just slip out of Gavin real smooth-like”

The black in Gavin’s eyes began to intensify and he began to sway back and forth. “I need food. Now.” Ray stumbled out of the chair collapsing into Michael.

“Uh Ray?” Michael said. He could feel Gavin’s nose tucked neatly into his shoulder. Ray took a deep breath and then another.

“So …good.” Ray said. Michael could feel the smile on his neck and Ray snuggled Gavin’s face deeper into Michael’s neck.

“Ray?” Michael felt Gavin’s mouth open. Gavin’s lips were hot and his tongue experimentally traced across Michael’s neck. Michael gulped. ”Ray. Seriously.” Gavin’s mouth opened a bit wider and Michael tensed as sharp teeth tickled his skin. Michael tried to blink away the sensation on his skin but before that could go anywhere Gavin craned his neck back and Michael saw the black in Gavin’s eyes. The two perky fangs. and the absolute hunger driving him.

“I’m sorry.” Ray said lunging at Michael.

“GAVIN NO!” Michael screamed. And just millimeters from Michael neck, he stopped.

Michael heard heavy breathing behind Gavin and saw that Ray had been ejected from Gavin. The ghost looked around to Michael, to Gavin and then back to Michael all the while having a look of shock and guilt on his face. “Sorry.” Was all he said before phasing out of the room.

“Are you okay Michael?’ Gavin asked, breathing heavily, searching for any scratched or marks on the little werewolf pup. “How’s you’re arm?”

“Mostly healed. Almost the full moon and all” Michael said watching Gavin carefully. His eyes shone their usual bright blue-green colour and his fangs had receded.

“That’s good.” Gavin smiled.

“You guys had better not been fucking this whole time,” Geoff said slamming the door open to the office and was surprised to find the two on the ground.

“If seems as if you were correct Geoff," Ryan noted and easily slipped into the mess of wires and cables on the couch.

“How cute,” Jack said playfully. He looked around the room and sighed gently before sending a look towards Geoff, who simply nodded.

“If you’re done touching dicks then let’s start this Lets play,” Geoff said yawning.

“We were only necking, Geoffrey” Gavin chuckled and climbed off of Michael.

Michael pulled himself off the floor and reached over to grab a mike for the recording and sat back at his desk.

“Hey Michael?’ Geoff asked with an unusual liveliness in his voice.

“Yeah?” Michael replied thinking that it would have something to do with the le’ts play.

“Nice hickie.”


	7. pizza party

“Tonight, you’re coming over.” Michael said as soon as the recording of the let’s play stopped. 

“Are we going to have a slumber party, Michael?,” Gavin bounced in his seat. “Geoff can I go to Michael’s house for a sleep over.” 

“Oh my god.” Michael said softly under his breath.

Gavin’s eyes gleamed. ‘I promise to not eat too many sweets,” 

“Whatever, Dude” Geoff said shutting off his screen, “Michael, you used to be an electrician, right?”

“Yeah.” 

“It’s a long shot but can you take a look at the used Xbox we got. I think there is something wrong with the cord or something.” 

“I could easily fix the machine for you, Geoff.” Ryan said as he untangled himself from his makeshift desk. 

“We have a meeting,” Geoff said lowly. He turned back to his desk signifying that the conversation was over. 

“Michael, I’m coming home with you.” Gavin squealed. The same loopy grin he had earlier that morning. It was hard to see this Gavin as the same person who had been about to stick a iron rod through someone’s stomach. Sure Ray was a ghost but Michael had seen enough horror films to know that iron and ghosts never mixed well. 

Gavin was bouncing off the walls when it was finally time to go and Michael hardly had time to grab his bag and the Xbox before Gavin was out the door.

“Slow down, dude.” Michael said although he easily caught up.

“But I’m just so excited.” 

“Jesus, aren’t you supposed to be brooding and shit.” The two crossed the street and began to cut across the yard to get to the doors to the apartment. 

“Nah. That’s boring.” Gavin said leaping over a bush. “You live so close!’ Gavin squealed. 

“Yep.” Michael punched in the code for the doors and made their way to the elevator. 

When the two were finally alone in the elevator Michael said what had been on his mind since the incident that morning, “Gavin, what the fuck?”

“Wot?’

“You tried to kill Ray.” 

“Who?” Gavin’s eyes were knit in confusion. Michael mentally slapped himself. Of course he wouldn’t have remembered, he had been possessed after all. 

“The ghost.” Michael tried to make the words sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Oh. Him.” Gavin’s eyes narrowed. The doors to the elevator opened to two small children holding their swim gear. Their eyes were wide in fear and when Michael looked at Gavin he understood why. Where the red veins in Gavin’s eyes should be, there was black. 

‘Hey, Fuckhead.” Michael said nudging Gavin in hopes to break him out of the trance. “You’re in the fucking way.” 

Gavin slipped out of the elevator and began to walk to where the numbers to the apartments began.

“It’s 2-B” Michael called out. 

“Alright, Michael” Gavin’s voice had a bit more life in it and by the time Michael reached his door Gavin was back to his normal self. It’s like flipping a coin with him, Michael thought sighing internally. He jiggled the key for a moment. The two were finally inside the apartment and Michael was already exhausted. What was usually a quick trip had felt like years with Gavin. 

“I didn’t mean to scare those kids, you know.” Gavin said shifting his shoes off. 

“I know,” Michael said. He passed Gavin and went straight for his entertainment system and plugged the Xbox that Geoff had given him. The box whirled to life and Michael began to input his gamer-tag information.

Gavin flipped onto the couch, “Michael can we get some pizza!” Gavin said already getting his wallet out. 

“What’s up with you and food,” Michael said his eyes fixed on the television.

“It’s either that or become a raving lunatic,” Gavin said scrolling through his phone and presumably looking for a pizza place to order from. 

“What?” 

“I need blood to survive so-“

“You eat food instead but you need a lot of it to balance out the nutrients or whatever you get from blood.” Michael hypothesized. 

“Are you daft? Food for me is like eating cardboard to keep the hunger pains away.” Gavin said lifting his phone to his ear. “six large pizza’s. Two Cheese, two veg, and” Gavin looked at the bewildered Michael, 

“Uh, pepperoni and mushroom.” Michael said still trying to wrap his head around what Gavin had said. 

“And two pepperoni and mushroom. The address is …” Gavin said giving a look to Michael. Michael supplied the address and Gavin relayed and then promptly hung up. 

“What game do you want to play first?’ Gavin walked over to the game selection and began to filter through them. 

“Why don’t you drink blood if you’re starving,” Michael asked as non-chalant as possible. 

“It’s just such a hassle,” Gavin said crashing his back onto the ground and began to count on his fingers, “first you have to pick someone out, the screening process, second you have to get them to a secluded location and then you have to listen to the screaming and begging before you rip into them and feast,” Gavin’s eyes glazed over before continuing. “And don’t even get me started on clean up. But hey at least we have bleach now. It makes things a hell of a lot easier.” Gavin sighed. “But I can’t be bothered with all that.”

“Is that why Ray tried to bite me when he was inside of you,” Michael said looking at the brit. He always acted like a happy go lucky idiot but if Ray’s reaction was anything to go by, this guy was always in constant pain. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Ray’s voice said before the man could phase onto the couch. 

“Holy fuck where the hell did you come from.” Michael said knocking over the controller from his lap as he twisted away from the apparition. 

Gavin had also reacted quickly but instead of almost shitting his pants like Michael, Gavin was in the kitchen holding the small kitty salt shaker that Michael’s mother had bought him. 

“Gavin what the fuck are you going to do with that,” Michael said squeezing the bridge of his nose. 

“If he tries anything,” Gavin said holding the saltshaker like it was a sword. “I will Salt him.” 

“Whatever dude, just sit down,” Michael said deciding that he was going to be the adult in the situation. He turned to Ray, “How the hell did you get in to my house?” 

“I just follow my Xbox. “ Ray shrugged. 

“Your Xbox.” Michael quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that one.” Ray pointed to the one that Michael had taken home to look at.” It was mine before I bite it.” 

“hmmm” Gavin said loudly. Michael looked over and saw the struggle of anger and curiosity on Gavin’s face. 

Michael sighed and gave the vampire a way out, “Gavin do you have any insight?” 

And without even glancing at Michael Gavin spurted, “it’s strange how you didn’t get roped to a building or a location. Most ghosts get tethered to their death spot or at the very least their home.”

“My apartment in new york was a piece of shit.” Ray shrugged. “I’d much rather be with my baby here.” 

“How long have you been a ghost? Have you seen a door?” Gavin asked, “When someone dies a door opens to the otherworld. Most of the time it’s instantaneous but when it isn’t you get a ghost,” Gavin quickly explained to Michael before turning to Ray and expecting an answer. 

“About a year and yeah.” Ray said. 

“And you didn’t take it?” Michael’s eyes bulged slightly. 

“That means you’ll never go to the other world.” Gavin’s eyes gleamed with interest. 

“There are a lot of good games coming out this year.” Ray shrugged and picked up the controller that Michael had dropped. 

“So you are going to spend the rest of eternity on the corporal field just because you wanted to play titan fall?” Michael tried to wrap his head around the though process that had to be involved in thinking up something so stupid. 

“YOLO amirite?” Ray yelled. 

The room was silent for a moment as Michael’s brain rebooted from that statement. Michael turned to Gavin, “did a ghost just-fucking YOLO. JESUS CHRIST. This is the stupidest fucking day ever.” 

Gavin was practically rolling on the ground laughing now even Ray was laughing at the sheer dumbness of the moment that the three of them were experiencing. 

The three had only finished the laughing fit when the door bell had rung forcing Michael to compose himself enough to stand up. As expected, it was the pizza guy and when Michael return the other two had relaxed as well. 

“Are you expecting other people?’ Ray said eyeing up the six large pizzas. 

“Nah,” Gavin said shoving a slice into his mouth.

“Calm down,” 

“I’m hungry,” Gavin mumbled grabbing another slice. 

“Is he always that-” Ray said his eyes darkening “hungry.” 

“That’s what happens when you go off the blood diet,” Gavin said already on his third piece.

“What?” Ray said looking to Michael for any sort of clarification. 

“Gav’s a vamp, I’m a wolf.” Michael said folding two slices of pizza into one and cramming into his mouth. 

“You’re shitting me.” Ray said looking between the two, “Oh well. Wanna play some Halo” 

“That sounds top!” Gavin shrilled as he shoved the last piece pizza of the first box and grabbed a controller. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Achievement Hunter’s Office 

“We all know what we are going to do, right?’ Geoff said. 

“Positive.” Ryan said his eyes. “If my algorithms are correct we have a 98% chance of success” 

Sweet. I’ll get the salt and iron on Tuesday.” Geoff said.

“And I can get the holy water before work.” Jack said, “But does that even work?” 

“Just covering our bases.” Geoff nodded. “Has anyone told Burnie?” 

“Would you like me to write him an email?” Ryan said. 

“Nah, let’s just get the ghost the fuck out of here.” Geoff nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter(for me anyways)   
> Also i redid the summary because the first one sucked.   
> ps next chapter has a bit more drama with the gents.   
> also i love all the comments where people are guessing that the gents are something more than human. i want to comment and stuff but i dont want to give it away and ahhhhg. i guess i will just have to keep writing more chapters :)


	8. TEAAAAAM LAAAADS

The pizza had been long gone by the time the trio had begun playing Titan Fall.

“So was Titan Fall worth it?” Gavin asked as he was flung out of his exploding titan and landed onto an enemy’s.

Do you even have to ask?” Ray punctuated by taking out a dozen grunts. 

“Got to admit, this game is fun as fuck.” Michael said as the session finished. “You want a drink, Gavin?” Michael asked already making his way to the kitchen.

“That’d be top” Gavin flung his controller beside him. 

“Can you even get drunk?” Ray asked. 

“if I want to… wouldn’t life be bloody boring without a bev or two?” Gavin said mock shivering. By now Michael had returned and threw the beer at the vampire.

“It’s not that bad.” Ray shrugged. 

“Cause you’re a ghost.” Michael nodded. 

“Nahh- just not into it.”

“Wot? Have you ever tried it?” Gavin said. He easily snapped open the non-twist bottle of beer and took a long drink. 

“Not into it.” Ray said quietly.

“If you ever wanna have a sip just shimmy into one of us,” Gavin said smiling brightly. 

“Dude, have you forgotten about what just fucking happened?” Michael’s eyes lit up with the familiar playful rage.

“Yeah, I’d rather not go into you again.” Ray said. The double entendre fully intentional.

“That was without consent,” Gavin said sulkily. “And for the record most of the time ghost are mental.” 

 

“how many ghosts have you met?” Ray asked. 

“Enough.” Gavin said trying to shrug off giving a real answer. 

“What does that mean?” Ray said looking between Michael and Gavin.  
“That means he is a vague prick, who doesn’t want to answer anymore questions.” Michael said. He picked up his controller and started a new session. “Now let’s beat these punk-asses and be the best in the world until the game is official opened up to the public.”

 

Several drinks later, the boys were still playing titan fall although 2/3’s of the party were play significantly worse. 

“Dude, you fucking dominate,” Michael giggled. “How are you so good?”

“I’m nothing. It just cause you two are tired and drunk as hell.” Ray shrugged.

“And we’re naturally awful” Gavin slurred, “We need someone like you on the lad’s” 

“That’d be pretty cool.” Ray nodded. 

“I’m going to do it.” Michael slammed his fist onto his knee. “You have to be on the lads. We need… we need a plan” 

“A plan.” Gavin’s eyes were noticeably less drunk then a few moments before. “We need a conspiracy.” A Chester-like grin growing on his face. 

“Weren’t you drunk?” Ray asked. 

“We have more important things to do, you silly sausage.” Gavin giggled darkly and he grabbed his phone from his pocket. “Now, what’s your Gamertag?” he began to click madly.

“Brownman” Ray said slightly nervous. 

“Perfect” Gavin said when he saw the score. Ray thought Gavin’s smile looked slightly sinister from the crocked glow of the iPhone.

 

The next morning, Michael and Gavin entered the a quickly silence office and although they found it strange but it suited their needs perfectly. 

“How was your sleepover?” Geoff yawned. 

“Top.” Gavin said to Geoff before turning to Michael, “Wasn’t brownman brilliant last night?”

“Crazy good.” Michael said flopping into his chair. 

“Halo, Titan Fall. He ruined us in everything.” Gavin glanced and half smiled when he was the Geoff and Jack were both looking slightly interested. “He even said he was good at Call of Duty,”

“Who gives a shit about call of duty?” 

“Still he was great,” Gavin said.

“who you guys talking about?” Geoff asked. Gavin smiled to himself. They had taken the hook. 

“Brownman. He’s a riot.” Gavin said.

“Got yourself a bit of an online crush?” Jack said still clearly interested in the conversation. 

“Ray’s awesome.” Michael nodded. 

“You actually know him?” 

“Yeah.” Michael said stumbling over his words a bit. This wasn’t apart of the dialogue the trio had made in the morning. “ He is from New York… we’ve had a brodate or two.” Michael improvised and earning a glare from Gavin.

“We were planning on having a quick Titan fall game before work? Do the gents want to join us?” Gavin asked non-chalant. 

“Sure. Should we record.” Jack said turning to Geoff. 

“Why not? We needed another on the team and Kerry is working on RWBY today anyways.” Geoff said, “But this Ray kid better be fucking hysterical.” 

Gavin smiled. He loved it when his plans came together. And if things kept going the way they were supposed to, then Ray would be apart of the lads before the week was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lack of updates on both the stories. :(( finals and all. Buuuuut i will try and do the weekly update from now on (no promises)


	9. TBA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this update i thought it would be fun for the readers to try and come up with a title for the chapter!   
> a little bonding after my leave :)   
> anywho i will pick the chapter title the next time I post this story! i will likely also do this for my ther story as well :)

“Okay. I got the holy water,” Jack said patting his backpack. Gavin and Michael had just left for another one of Gavin snack breaks and the gents had conglomerated near the couch. 

“Sweet dude, I have the salt crusted iron rod. “Geoff gestured at the poster tube near his desk.

“How did you manage to get that?” Ryan asked as his eyes blinked erratically. 

“Griffon made it.” Geoff shrugged. 

“Did she have any suggestions on the … problem?” Jack said leaning in to give more significance to the word. 

“Don’t piss it off too bad.” Geoff shrugged. 

“ I think that I need to see Monty.” Ryan punctuated with a large twitch. 

“Not feeling so hot?” 

“I feel fine. But I am experiencing some traits that could be revealing symptoms to a larger issue.” Ryan said almost losing balance. 

“Shit dude. Will you be alright.” 

“Hopefully. Just needs some maintenance ” Ryan tried to give a reassuring smile. 

“Okay.” Jack said still clearly concerned. “Geoff do you want the holy water or should I hang onto it?” Jack asked pulling out a bottle of Gatorade with blue liquid in it. 

“You can… why the hell is the holy water blue?” Geoff asked. 

“ What? I thought it would make it seem inconspicuous,” Jack defended. 

“That’s fucking dumb as dicks dude! What if it makes it less potent or some shit?” Geoff shrilled. “You know it’s fine. We deal with it. Keep the water on your desk and we can use it in an emergency.” 

“What are plan?” Ryan’s voice cracked.

“You are going to see Monty now.” Geoff said shooing Ryan away to the door. Geoff turned to Jack, “while we wait for the ghost and stab the dicks out of him.” 

“So what should we do about them?” Jack said obvious talking about the lads.

 

“Same as always. Nothing. For all they know, our office just has shitty electrical.” 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Gavin had bolted the moment the three lads had left the room. Squawking something about how he needed to grab something from Geoff’s house. Leaving Michael to cruise around the office. Geoff had given them both a 15 minute break for the snack run and there was no way in hell that Michael was going to waste that on editing shit. Both Ray and Michael strolled around the office until Michael saw the door.

Ever since the time the door attached ten feet above the floor that was near the stairs had appeared in the RT short, Michael had to know what the fuck was up there. It was a constant irritation. Every day he passed it, it would tug at his consciousness. He had asked dozens of employees and they either didn’t know, gave shitty excuses, or just been tight lipped. But now that he had in less than corporal friend. Well, that problem was about to be solved. 

“So you want me to go up there and take a peek.” Ray said after listening to Michael’s lengthy explanation about the door. Ray’s neck was cranked to see the door.

“Yep.” 

“Couldn’t you just like jump up there or something?” Ray asked.

“I could but that would be attention grabbing as fuck.” Michael said rolling his eyes. He seriously thought that Ray sometimes forgot that Michael and Gavin were visible.

“Why do you want to know what’s up there?” Ray glanced up at the imposing door. 

“Because, it is bugging the fuck outta me,” Michael said scratching his hat irritably.

“Dude, you really should wash that thing.” Ray said pointing to the hat. 

“And you gotta mind our own fucking business.” Michael said. 

“Whatever, man,” Ray said before fazing out. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Michael heard Ray scream from the other side of the door. 

“Ray?” Michael said in a stage whisper. Trying to get the attention of his incorporeal friend and not sound insane. “Ray? Damn it.” Michael said a bit louder. “… shit.”

Before Ray had met Gavin or Michael, his life (or afterlife) had been pretty average, mundane even. But hanging out with a vegan vamp and a nearly rabid werewolf have really shaken things up. But this… this had taken the cake (and that meant a lot coming from Ray). 

The room was cramp and buzzed lowly from the numerous electronics but that was hardly noticeable for Ray because there was much more pressing concerns. For example, how Ryan was lying unconscious on the table, or maybe how Ryan had a web of wires plugged into his head, but the most likely concern was the fact that a tired looking Asian man had his fist in Ryan’s stomach. 

Ray was thankful for the fact that his panic instincts were always flight and he quickly fazed out of the room. 

“What the fuck happened?” Michael said looking between Ray’s bewildered expression and the mysterious door.

“Ryan’s dead.” Ray said weakly. 

“What?” 

“There was wires and the mad scientist and the fist-“ Ray’s voice got lower and lower.

“What? Fisting?” Michael said almost screaming. 

“Hello” Gavin chirped holding a bag brimming with snacks. His smile faltered when he saw Michael and Ray’s expression. “What’s goin on? Did the gents find out about Ray?”

“Ray said Ryan’s dead…” Michael said looking up at the door.

“Wot?” Gavin blinked. 

“I think he was experimenting on him or some shit” Ray said slowly shaking his head. 

“You sure?” Michael asked lowly. 

“Some dude had his fist up to here,” Ray gestured at his elbow, “in Ryan’s insides. I fucking hope he isn’t alive for that.” 

“did you see his ghost and all that?” Gavin asked.

“No…”

“then there is certainly a chance that Ryan’s alive.” Gavin smiles slightly.

 

“GAVIN? MICHAEL?” Geoff screamed from inside the AH office, “get your dicks in here. We all have a shit ton to edit.” 

“We will deal with this after work, I guess.” Michael said, the hard lump in his stomach began to grow. “Ray keep an eye on Ryan or his body until we can figure something out.” 

Ray gave a curt nod and fazed out but not a moment later he phased back in and several shades paler as well. “He’s gone.”


	10. Gavin isn't into Rods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long and unprecedented hiatus and i will really trying to release another chapter for either this story or Once a Creeper boy (which is ending soon and kinda makes me sad and happy and then sad again but i know it HAS to be done. Dont want to be a jerk and all).
> 
> as always shot a comment or a kudo if this story pleases you or if you just wanna say hi!!!!

“So we play it cool,” Michael warned looking between Ray and Gavin. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to keep it cool, I just saw a fucking corpse get mutilated” Ray said grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

“Too fucking bad that you aren’t invisible to everyone but me and Gav,” Michael said rolling his eyes before turning to Gavin. “ You going to be okay,” 

“Not like I saw anything gammy,” Gavin shrugged, “And again, we don’t even know if Ryan’s dead.”

“Jesus,” Ray said finally regaining some of his colour. “I think I’m just going to look around for a bit… maybe I can find the body,” Ray said strolling down the hall. 

“Guys get your dicks in here,” Geoff screamed from inside the office. 

“Remember cool.” Michael said opening the door.. 

“As a cuke.” Gavin said. 

“you’re a dumbass.” 

 

“But Michael,” Gavin said and the rhythm returned to the room. The four began editing and after a while the Ryan situation sunk to the back of their heads. This was mostly due to the fact that the Gents hadn’t even mentioned the missing mad king and also due to the amount of editing that the needed to get done since Caleb wasn’t there.

But it was all brought back when Ray returned a few hours later. “I found nothing,” he sighed.

“Bollocks,” Gavin said glancing up at Ray. 

“What?” Michael said trying to keep the third member of the conversation under wraps.

“Didn’t find anything.” Gavin nodded. 

“Looked everywhere.” Ray said looking away. “Not even a ghosts whisper of Ryan.”

“Shit.” Michael said. 

Jack turned to see what the gents were talking about took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the three Lads.“It’s right beside Gavin.” Jack said with his entire focus on Ray.

“Here?” Geoff squawked. The metal rod was waving a foot in front of Ray’s nose causing the ghost to fade slightly.

“What are you on about?” Gavin said. His eyes looking over where Ray stood. Gavin forced his eyes to not focus in on the ghost. Instead, the vampire was more interested in the engravings on the salt-laced rod. 

“We have ourselves a infestation, Gavino” Geoff said. He began to do a few practice swings and each swing got progressively closer to the stunned ghost.

“Oh god, I’m going to die again.” Ray whimpered. 

“Of what, Geoff? Fucking dust fairies?” Michael forced a laugh.

“We’ll explain later,” Jack’s eyes never left Ray.

“Come off it, Geoff. The two of you are acting like lunatics” Gavin took a step towards the two gents and getting most of their attention by trying to reason with them. 

Taking the opportunity Michael said, “Ray get the fuck out of here before they kabob you like a little bitch.” 

“ohshitohshitohshit” Ray began to mumble louder and louder. 

“Hurry the fuck up” Michael hissed. 

“It’s kinds hard under stress. Jesus Christ” Ray began to squeeze his fist and stomp in concentration. 

“Sweet dicks dude, shut the fuck up,” Geoff said shoving Gavin, who made it look very convincing that the push actual affected him. 

Geoff took a few steps closer to Ray, who was now shaking with concentration. “okay, I almost got it…” Ray said. And for an instant, Michael thought that Ray disappeared. But then immediately fazed back in and in the process Ray took out all the machines in the room and presumably the building. 

“AWW SHIT,” Ray yelled taking in what he’d done and not at the stunned expressions, which were quickly shifting to fear, on Jack and Geoff’s faces.

Geoff turned to Jack, who simply gave a stern nod. 

 

“RUN, RAY!!!” Michael screamed as Geoff began to wildly swing the weapon around the room and Ray began to run around the room, seemingly forgetting that he could just as easily run through a door or a wall. Michael was seriously starting to question the intelligence of his ghostly companion. Ray jumped over couches and over desks and soon the achievement hunter office was a flurry of paper and grown men screaming.

“Oh bollocks,” Gavin screamed as he tried to subdue Geoff without hurting him but Geoff nimbly got out the vampire’s reach and continued to swing the metal rod. 

Michael tackled Geoff to the ground. But before the werewolf could completely subdue the man, Geoff threw the rod at jack. 

“Michael what the fuck?” Geoff said, now completely pinned to the ground. 

“Stop fucking with Ray,” Michael breathed loudly and trying to curb his increasing heart rate. 

“Who’s Ray?” Geoff’s eyes knit in confusion. 

Confident in his ability to keep Geoff on the ground he looked up, “Oh fucking fuck.” Michael breathed. Gavin stood protectively in front of Ray but his eyes were blank with a practiced coldness. Jack held a similar stance, but unlike Gavin, and was armed with the metal pole. 

“Gavin move.” Jack said coolly.

“Nah.” Gavin shrugged in an almost playful way. 

“Gavin, I’m not playing. There is something super fucking dangerous behind you.” Jack’s voice a bit more heated. 

“Jack you’re being ridiculous.” Gavin said and Michael could swear that Gavin’s eyes were a shade darker than before. 

“God damn Michael. Let me go before I fire you.” Geoff’s voice was left unheard as Michael entire focus shifted to Gavin and the darkening atmosphere.

“Come on dude,” Jack said trying the friendly approach. A small smile was hidden under his beard. “After I’m done we can explain everything. If you want we talk about it over lunch.” 

“Lunch?” Gavin’s eyes raked over Jack longingly. “ a bite wouldn’t be too terrible.”

“You’re going to trade me fore a pizza?” Ray said not seeing the look in Gavin’s eyes.

“Gavin,” Michael warned clearly remembering the look. 

“I’m just joking.” Gavin’s voice rumbled in the back of his throat dryly. 

“Okay cool,” Jack said. Clearly not sensing the danger in front of him. “Now excuse me,” Jack said. He planned on gently prodding the brit out of his way. But to his horror, instead of pushing against of brushing against soft fabric, he salted rod just sizzled its way into the brits side. Gavin’s mouth was open in a silent scream and his irises had almost completely bled out into the whites of his eyes. 

Jack felt his stomach drop almost as fast as Gavin hitting the floor with a silencing thump. Jack looked down at the rod in his hands. Geoff’s neck was cranking is neck from side to side trying to figure out what had happened. And Michael could only see the vamp wheeze for every breath. Ray was the only one who interrupted the silence by causing every light bulb in the place to burst.


	11. Nip and Tuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and my other update for Once a Creeperboy is to celebrate my first year on the site. Enjoy!

Nip and Tuck

“What the fuck is happening?” Geoff screamed. He looked between the downed, and obviously in pain, Gavin and the shattered glass that littered the ground. 

Michael released Geoff only to get right into Jack’s face. “What the fuck did you do?” Michael said failing to control his breathing. 

“I didn’t-oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Jack said his eyes still glued onto Gavin. Jack hadn’t tried to use that much strength. It was only supposed to be a tap to get Gavin away from the ghost. But apparently that tap had caused the rod to gouge its way into the brit’s side. 

“Gavin?” Ray said hovering over him. “You’re not fucking dead too. I mean there can’t be two ghost cause that would be just awkward,” Ray forced a laugh. Then, to everybody’s relief, Gavin groaned. 

“This is all that fucking ghost’s fault.” Geoff said darkly. “Jack, where is that black blob of fucking shit. Is that little bitch still here?” 

Jack was unresponsive. Instead he fell to his knees, throwing the rod as far away from Gavin as possible, and maneuvered the brit into a more comfortable position. Gavin shifted slightly but his eyes remained shut. Ray hovered protectively over him saying nothing and glancing up at Jack with an accusing glare.

With Jack on the ground and under the watchful eye of Ray, Michael rage switched to a new target. “NUH-UH” Michael screamed. His boiling blood rising to his head and making his ears ring. “You’re the one who brought in the voodoo ghost killing rod to skewer Ray. And Jack’s the one who stabbed Gavin. So how in the fuck could it be Ray’s fault that Gavin is bleeding all over the new carpet,” Michael said nearly spitting into Geoff’s face.

“What’s Ray got to do with this??” Geoff asked slightly intimidated by Michael’s outburst yet still confused. 

“Everything!’ Michael screamed. He stormed his way over to Jack and carefully picked Gavin up and then stormed out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Geoff asked slightly baffled. 

“Hospital.” Michael screamed and Ray slammed the door behind the lads and locking it for good measure. 

“So, we aren’t actually going to the hospital right?” Ray asked not really knowing the state of mind that Michael was in.

“And where would we take him?” Michael said, “The morgue? We are obviously taking him to our house till he heals up.” 

The walk to the apartment seemed longer than when he and Gavin had the sleepover. It wouldn’t have been that bad if Michael hadn’t been stopped every 20 feet to be asked if Gavin was all right. Thankfully, saying that Gavin was drunk off his ass was a good enough reason for people to leave him alone. 

By the time the trio had reached Michael’s apartment, Gavin still had not woken up. Ray had opened the door for Michael, who clearly had his hands full. Michael placed Gavin on the couch and made his way to the bathroom for some supplies. Returning with his spoils, Michael was not surprised to see Ray watching over Gavin. “Dude, he doesn’t look any better,” Ray said grimly. 

“Then lets take a look,” Michael said pulling out a pair of scissors from his large first aid kit. He began to cut off Gavin shirt to reveal surprisingly tanned skin along with a 3 cm chunk missing from his left side. “How could it be infected already..” Michael said noting the yellow puss oozing from the edges of the wound. 

“You said he would be healing…” Ray said the nervousness edging its way into his voice.

“I thought he would,” Michael said. He quickly ran to the bathroom to get a damp cloth for the wound. 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t fucking know. I’m not an expert on vampires.” Michael said beginning to dab at the wound. 

“Fuck, I wish he was awake.” Ray noticed how Gavin’s breathing was becoming slightly more labored now. 

“Come on Gav,” Michael said slapping at the Brit’s cheeks. “Wake the fuck up. We have no clue on what to do here.” Michael’s slapping intensified. Gavin stirred a moment but then fell back to unconsciousness and this caused Michael to go over the edge, “ WAKEY WAKEY MOTHER FUCKER. WE NEED YOU AWAKE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” 

“Come on dude,” Ray said placing a hand on Michael shoulder. “He needs to rest.” 

“GAVIN, PLEASE!” Michael screamed.

The room grew quiet. Quiet enough that even Ray could hear Gavin’s soft grumbling. “Bloody hell you two are loud.” 

“Thank Christ.” Ray said giving up on the calm exterior and simply collapsing into the armchair closest to Gavin. 

“Fuck,” Michael said relieved. “Why aren’t you healing?”

“Can’t.” Gavin shrugged and finally noticing that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Oi, Michael what did you do with my shirt?” Gavin looked around and saw the shredded remains of his purple shirt. “Michael, I had that since the 90s” Gavin pouted.

“Who gives a shit about your shirt? What do you mean you can’t heal?” Ray interjected. “Isn’t that the vampires thing?” 

“Bloody doughnuts, I haven’t really eaten in 25 years. I can barely walk some days and you expect me to heal something like this,” Gavin gestured at the worsening wound. 

“Then eat something you dumb-ass” Michael said not really realizing what he was implicating. 

“Someone, Michael” Gavin reminded darkly. 

“You don’t have to drink them dry.” Michael said.

“ Yeah, hold back on the murder,” Ray said nodding along, “and if you do kill someone make sure they are assholes or something.” 

Gavin licked his lips at the prospect of drinking blood after all these years and visibly deflated when he remember the state he was in. “I can’t find someone like this.” Gavin gestured at the still bleeding wound. Both Ray and Michael also realizing that the vampire was becoming unnaturally pale. 

“I could just go grab someone off the street, you could take a couple of mouthfuls then I would just lead them back and then we just rinse an repeat.” Ray said proud of his plan.

“that’s not going to work,” Michael said taking off his glasses and placing them on the coffee table.

“Why not?’ Ray asked. 

“One, you’re so fucking unreliable with your ghost-ing, and two that would take forever.” Michael stood up and took his shirt off, while keeping a protective hand on his hat. 

“What are you doing,” Gavin said looking up at the jersey native. 

“ Just take some from me. Moon’s coming so I have more blood than normal and it’s not like you can get some from Ray.” 

“Sorry man,” Ray shrugged. 

“Here” Michael shoved his arm near Gavin’s mouth. 

A mixture of distain and restraint was on Gavin’s face. “I can’t. Vampires are allergic to werewolves blood.” 

“Yeah?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded grimly. “Who told you that?” 

“An old friend.” Gavin said.

“Who is…” 

“A werewolf…” Gavin said slowly before realization hit him, ”Bugger me, that bloody prick lied to me.”

“No shit! I’d lie my ass off too if a vampire wanted to take a bit out of me.” Michael said. Gavin gave a guilty look, “you know without my permission and stuff.” 

“Are you sure it’s alright.” Gavin said. His eyes began instantly swapped to black and he began to run his fingers up and down Michael’s arm trying to find a good vein. 

“Like I could stop you now” Michael sighed, “Ray make sure this asshole doesn’t kill me.” Michael said blankly and not allowing any fear to be exposed. He was kind of regretting offering his arm up for a 25-year delayed snack.

“Yes sir.” Ray saluted.

“Here’s a small one,” Gavin mused. He began to massage the area gently and lower Michael’s arm so it was below his heart. “More blood this way,” Gavin nodded happily. “Michael, tell me when you feel a bit light headed or you just want me to stop.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll know.” Michael tried to relax into the couch. 

With a quick jab of his index finger, Gavin made a small incision in Michael’s arm. Gavin inhaled deeply, “You smell wonderful,” Gavin leaned in and began to lick the bloody trails off Michael’s arm until he reached the small incision and then he began to nosily suck. 

Minutes passed.“I think it’s working,” Ray said seeing how the puss on Gavin’s wounds was slowly vanishing. 

 

“Sweet, Gavin stop.” Michael said trying to pull his arm away from the hungry vampire, who just growled into the nook of Michael’s arm. “Gavin… GAVIN” Michael pulled Gavin head back from his arm forcible.

“Please a bit more?” Gavin whimpered. “Just a drop. I haven’t had anything in so long. I deserve it.. Come on Michael I’m hurt. I need you to make me feel better. Please just a sip more.”

“Gavin.” Michael said surprised that Gavin hadn’t tried to create a bigger wound with how much he was begging for more. “You’ve had enough.” 

“That’s the thing. I NEVER have enough.” Gavin said blinking the black away from his eyes and sighed deeply. “You should really go clean that up.”


	12. It's the Gents

Both Jack and Geoff had been in complete silence since Michael had carried Gavin out of the office. The only sound came from the dozens of electronic whirling fans from the many devices in the room and the painfully loud rhythmic tapping of Geoff texting. A feeling of determination and worry was stitched across Geoff’s still features, while Jack’s eyes remained transfixed on the floor. The room’s silence was relieved when Geoff sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket. Geoff rested his head on the back of his chair and sighed even louder.

“How is he?” Jack asked quietly. His mind had been a flurry of worst possible outcomes and he couldn’t help feel responsible for what had happened to the British lad. Jack knew he should have been more careful. He knew better.

“ Alright. And they’re at Michael’s house.” Geoff said. 

“What about the hospital?” Jack asked clearly confused. 

“Gavin says he’s not that bad.” Geoff ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.

“Not that bad? I heard the squish when the bar when into him.” Jack said shaking his head both disbelievingly and attempting to get the awful sound out of his head.

“Fuck, I’m not buying his bullshit either.” Geoff hissed. 

“Then let’s take him to a fucking doctor.” Jack said standing up. 

He was almost at the door when Geoff said, “the fuck?” 

Jack turned around quickly, “what is it? Is it Gavin?” Jack felt as if his stomach was dropping and flipping at the same time and the way Geoff was staring at the screen was not making him feel any better.

“What- I don’t… he sent me a picture.” Geoff was still staring intently at his phone. “Look.”

“No way, that’s going to be gross as fuck,” Jack said turning away a moment too late. Jack did a double take of the photo. “That’s Gavin?” Jack stared intently at the near blemish-less tanned stomach that took over the screen. The only thing there was, was a small light bruise. “That can’t be Gav,” Jack muttered. “He can’t be fine.”

“Thank Christ he is,” Geoff said as the pent up tension of his body dissipated.

“This time,” Jack said allowing the negativity to flush back into the room. 

“You’re right, Jack.” Geoff said nodding. 

“About?”   
“We just gotta tell them.” Geoff grabbed the phone out of his pocket. 

“Then I am most certainly wrong,” Jack’s voice rose an octave and tried to grab the phone from Geoff. 

Geoff easily kept it away, “If they knew, this wouldn’t have happened,” Geoff gestured around the room and in particular to the rod that still laid on the ground. Jack’s eyes paused a moment on the rod.

“… So we tell them everything.” Jack said slowly trying to weight out the situation. 

“No EVERYthing. Just Achievement hunter stuff,” Geoff said grabbing his phone. When he unlocked it, he saw that the picture of Gavin’s torso was still on the screen. “gotta get rid of this” Geoff mumbled but just before he did he noticed smudges of deep red on the side of Gavin’s stomach with the bruise. The gears in Geoff’s mind began to whirl and he began to twist his moustache. “I guess those assholes have some explaining to do themselves.” 

“Which assholes,” A familiar voice said from behind the door. 

“The lads obviously.” Geoff said. 

“Where are they anyways?” The doorknob shimmed a bit and the door began to open. 

“Long story. But more importantly how are you feeling.” Geoff said giving his friend a look over.

“Monty did a good job it seems,” Jack said. 

“I suppose.”

“You’re not talking like a glitched out terminator anymore and that’s a plus. Now sit your ass down, you missed a lot when you were out, Ryan” Geoff said. 

“I always do, don’t I?” Ryan chuckled as he wiggled himself into his safe cocoon of wires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than usual but I really wanted to get some gents in here but it was a bit of a tester to see how it worked out. I felt as if they were being a bit too mysterious and almost off putting so I wanted to make them a bit more gent-ish without giving too much away. So did you like the gents? would you like to see more of them? Or should I keep my focus on the Lad? Also how are you guys liking the story so far? Comment below to let me know 
> 
> Also, i just found out that you can use Ao3 to download fics to your iphone! So you don't always need wifi to read them! You can even do it from the mobile site. just go to download at the top of the page and click epub (for those who already know that ... sorry for stating the obvious)


	13. He's more like a Ray of sunshine

A Ray of Sunshine

“So, what should we do,” Michael groaned and popped two aspirin into his mouth. Not only had Gavin drained him of a good portion of his blood but he had kept Michael up for most of the night as well. To be honest though, it wasn’t too bad. Gavin was a bit clingy and constantly trying to convince Michael to let him drink ‘just a drop more’. But thankfully when Michael said no, Gavin would back off with only a small pout.

“Nothing.” Gavin said beginning to sound like his usual self, although he did glance longingly at Michael’s forearms. Gavin gulped. “We wait for them to move.” 

“And why the fuck would we do that?” Michael said tossing a couple pieces of toast at the hungry looking vampire and then began to make more. Gavin shoved a slice of toast into his mouth and he began to smear grape jelly onto the other slices. 

“Easier to defend when, your in a defending position,” Ray said popping his head through the floor and between Michael’s legs. 

“Sweet fucking Jesus!!!” Michael screamed and jumped up onto a chair, as if Ray was a rodent.

“Dude, your neighbors are old as fuck.” Ray said ignoring all together the outburst he had caused. 

“Stop spying on my damned neighbors,” Michael said stepping off the chair. 

“I’m right though?’ Ray said turning to Gavin. “If we go in guns blazing then we are going to fuck things up,” Ray nodded wisely.

“Us, actually,” Gavin said gesturing between himself and Michael. 

“Why can’t I come?” Ray asked slightly annoyed.

“Cause last time you were in the office, Gavin got fucking stabbed because of you.” Michael said not noticing how Ray flinched when he said it. “Come on Dickie Bitch, it’s time to go to work” Michael threw a couple more slices of toast at Gavin, who caught them with unexpected ease. 

“We don’t want to be late” Gavin said dryly and followed Michael out the door.

“Like they’d fucking blame you!” Ray called out as the door slammed shut. 

When Gavin and Michael entered the achievement hunter office several things surprised them. 

For one, the gents had arranged the chairs into a neat semi-circle and were occupying all but two of the chairs, which were furthest the from the door. Secondly the room was dead silent, which was becoming a trend in the office it seemed and lastly Ryan was there. 

“Didn’t you die?” Michael blurted remembering what had happened before the stabbing incident. 

“ I wasn’t gone that long,” Ryan chuckled as if it was just a joke. 

With a sheepish smile, Michael took one of the chairs obviously meant for him and gave silent thanks the Ray wasn’t there. He would have flipped shit.

Gavin just huffed in annoyance. Yet another mystery to solve. He swore that the last couple months had been more interesting than the last 20 years combined but stressful none the less. 

“So,” Geoff said clearing his throat and exchanged awkward glances from both Jack and Ryan. “You may be wondering what exactly happened yesterday.” 

“You mean when Jack tried to bloody stab me,” Gavin huffed and glared at a very guilty looking Jack. 

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled with a gross fascination with the floor. “That’s not what we had planned to happened.” 

“ Bloody hope not, you smeagy little sausage ” Gavin said rubbing at his side. It wasn’t as if it hurt anymore, thanks to Michael, but Gavin had to play the part. Not only to keep his secret, but to also figure out what the gents knew. 

‘Just glad it wasn’t serious.” Michael interjected awkwardly. 

“Glad one of us is being positive,” Geoff said before placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “We are all glad that you are okay and that you didn’t get hurt… at least not hurt enough to stop being a little bitch.” Geoff said. “But we have very good reason for what happened yesterday.”

“Fucking hope so. You guys were going apeshit.” Michael said. 

“And we have a very good reason for that.” Geoff said taking a deep breath that brought tension to the room, “As difficult as it is to believe but bare with me- there is a ghost haunting the office” Geoff waited for the surprised gasped or disbelief but all he got was vacant stares from Gavin and Michael. 

“Annnd-“ Michael said, clearly expecting more. 

“well- it’s a ghost.” Geoff said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe, they didn’t hear me the first time Geoff thought. “Like a dead person from the grave to wreck havoc on the living.” But still Geoff only received apathetic glares. 

“We know what ghost are.” Gavin said flatly.

“And the only one who wrecked havoc was Jack,” Michael said his voice rising an octave. 

“ To be fair,” Ryan said, “It was this ‘ghost’ that had been messing with most of the electronics.” 

“It was a necessary evil and we really are sorry that you had to get caught up in it” Geoff said clearly meaning it but this only made Michael stomach burn. 

“Evil?” Michael said gritting his teeth.

“What else would you call a black cloud of death,” Jack said finally making eye contact with Michael. 

“Wait one fucking second.” Michael said internalizing what Jack had just said and feeling the anger pooling in his stomach draining. “What exactly does this ‘evil’ ghost look like to you?” 

“A black oozing fog… Something coming out of that HAS to be evil,” 

“Evil as Casper the ghost,” Gavin said softly enough so only Michael could hear. At least that’s what Gavin thought. And Michael snorted trying to hold back his laughter. 

Casper, Ryan thought silently to himself

“And what about you?” Michael said turning to Ryan and Geoff. “What does this evil cloud of death look like to you?” 

“um…”Geoff said trying trail it off, “let’s do some VS!” 

“Geoffrey,” Gavin said with just enough sternness. 

“You see, I or rather we, “Geoff gestured to himself and a shrugging Ryan “can’t exactly SEE the ghost but Jack-“ 

“YOU sons of bitches!” Michael screamed as he felt his pulse quicken. “You ignorant bastards didn’t even SEE him but you wanted him re-dead. All because he broke some light bulbs. I BROKE A FUCKING XBOX LAST WEEK, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ?!?! ARE YOU GOING TO BLOW MY GODDAMN BRAINs OUT” Michael said blustering. 

“Michael,” Gavin said putting himself between the gents and Michael. “Take a breath. You don’t want to make any mistakes.” Gavin nodded. 

“They stabbed you, Gavin,” Michael said as if Gavin had forgotten. “They brought a death stick to work. Tried to stab Ray. They are so fucking dumb that they miss and shove the death stick right into your intestines. And now they are acting like, it’s no big deal.” Michael popped his head over Gavin shoulder to look the gents in the eyes, “Spoiler alert, it’s a big FUCKING DEAL!” 

“Ray?” Ryan said. The only one not completely flustered by the enraged Michael. 

“Michael,” Gavin sighed. 

“Do you perhaps, see the ghost?’ Ryan asked quizzically, while still having an air of smugness. 

The room went silent.

“You little shit,” Geoff said to Michael, whose eyes were shifting from Geoff and Gavin. And it was only that cue that made Geoff glance at the sheepish Gavin. “Motherfucker, Gavin you knew too didn’t you?” 

“Well,” Gavin began.

“The fuck?” Jack’s eyes were almost bulging, “Does this fucking mean that I didn’t miss the ghost but you jumped in front of him.” 

“Quite heroic, eh?’ Gavin said with a half smile.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell us?” Jack said.

“What were we going to say, we see fucking dead people that are bitchin’ at halo?” Michael said feeling the headache return. 

“How can you even see the ghost?” Ryan said asking the hard questions once again. 

“Yeah!” Geoff said. 

“Uhhh-“ Michael said trying to get some time to think of some excuse. He knew that telling the gents of their supernatural origins would not be the best in this situation. 

“Ray kinda possessed us.” Gavin lied but the way he stated it was a natural everyday kind of accident. 

“POSSESSED?!?!” Geoff screamed. “And did you say Ray, as in the Ray that we have been gaming with the last couple of days?” Geoff slumped into his chair and faced the speechless Jack, “do you believe this?”

“He’s alright, isn’t he?” Gavin said smiling. 

“He possessed you?” Ryan asked analytically. “So now you can see ghosts?” 

“Nah, just Ray, I think.” Gavin shrugged and before Ryan could question the logic more, Gavin turned to Jack, “what about you? Ray didn’t say anything about you getting possessed. How can you see him?” Gavin said unable to hide the curiosity in his voice. 

“As fucking badly as you do, I might add,” Michael said. 

“ Well, it’s kinda in my heritage.” Jack said clearly unwilling to give any more information. This caused the room to return to an unbalanced silence. 

“That’s vague as shit.” Michael mumbled. 

“So Ray’s the ghost,” Geoff said to no one in particular. “Is he even from New York?” Geoff’s voice cracked. 

“If you want we could bring him in tomorrow and we could clear everything up,” Gavin said with a glint in his eye. “… As long as you promise not to stab him.” There was a playful note in Gavin’s voice.

“Fuck no.” Jack said crossing his arms. 

“You’re just scared of him.” Ryan said quietly. 

“You’re supposed to be on our side.” Jack hissed.

“I am purely on the side of science and observation… And I really want to see a ghost,” Ryan said rubbing his hands together greedily.

“Heartless son of a bitch.” Jack said turning towards his computer and clearly done with the conversation. 

“And think Geoff. if you hire him, you don’t have to pay him.” Ryan said his voice perky.

“You’re fucking hysterical.” Geoff said swiveling his chair to face his computer. “For the record, the lads are the worst thing that ever happened to us” 

“So… bring him in,” Michael asked slowly. 

“I don’t give a shit. Just make sure he doesn’t fuck with the electrical or I will stab him myself” Geoff sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school had started so i thought that yall needed a little pick me up (I also need a reason to NOT start any of my term paper). 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter (a bit longer than usual, no) and I would love to hear from you.
> 
> Also there may be a super special secret surprise for the next chapter (i get excited just think of it.)


	14. Is that Normal?

The moment the succulent warm blood had wet his lips; Gavin knew he had made a mistake. The first drops had made his tongue tingle and his mind turn fuzzy with nostalgia. The blood pooled at the back of his throat as he explored the flavor for what seemed like eternity. Then, with grandiose, he swallowed. When the blood had finally burnt it’s way to the bottom of his stomach, Gavin had felt his whole body explode in euphoria. For the first time in decades, Gavin had felt complete.

 

Mindless except for the low buzz in his head yearning for more, Gavin continued to drink. He knew that he would have continued to drink until the universe ended or the blood stopped. A fact that had been tested numerous times.

 

But then Gavin heard something. Someone. Michael was calling him. Telling him to stop. Usually this would never stop him. Gavin would have casually ripped the throat and continue to sloppily feast until nothing was left. But when Michael said stop, Gavin felt something in his head click.

Stop.

Michael would get hurt.

Michael would hate him.

Gavin had to stop. 

Gavin had crunched his hands into fists and for a moment he really thought he would be able to get away. But he continued to slurp the blood up with even more force than before. Finally, Gavin had felt Michael pull his head back. Gavin felt relief that Michael was okay but then Gavin felt the familiar itch of hunger. 

 

Damn, Gavin really regretted drinking from Michael.

 

Here he was lying on the couch counting Michael’s heartbeats, who was in his bedroom, as he re-accounted what had happened the previous night. Gavin tried to mimic Michael slow rhythmic breathing praying that he’d fall asleep. But nothing. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Gavin had Ray to pass the time with. But the ghost had gone to _observe_ the neighbors so he would have some time to think about going back to the office. Leaving Gavin to listen to Michael’s constant living noises, really how many times did someone have to breathe a minute?

 

Gavin tried to close his eyes again but his mind just flashed with Michael and blood oozing down from the nook of his arm. Gavin gulped and for a second he thought that his heart had actually beat. When Gavin opened his eyes, he thought his heart was going to explode from his chest.

 

“Bloody hell, What are you doing Ray,” Gavin said sitting up and silently relieved he would have someone to pass the time with.

 

 “I just saw the most terrifying thing in my life.” Ray said blinking slowly.

 

“Wot?” Gavin said easily but his mind whirled to some of the more dangerous creatures he had met, and none of them had been too pretty.

 

“I was downstairs just looking around the apartments. And I heard this muffled screaming come from one of the rooms and I was like holy shit someone is being murdered. Right? Wrong. I go in there and the two old fucks are fucking like rabbits.”

 

“Jesus, Ray” Gavin said trying not to think about what Ray had just said. “Michael told you not to snoop on the neighbors.” 

“What else am I supposed to do all day?” Ray said slumping onto the couch beside Gavin.

 

“Come to work with us tomorrow,” Gavin said pushing the subject. He and Michael had tried to talk to Ray earlier about it but Ray was not having it.

 

“I would, but it’s just the whole getting stabbed thing. You handled it like a champ but I don’t think that I could take a rod that long.” Ray said with an air of dramatics.

 

“ You were fine with it this morning. Practically begging to come to work.” Gavin sighed. “I could barely handle it without you to distract me Ray” Gavin said with a frown.

 

“…handle what?” Ray said earning only silence. “The blood thing?” Ray said. A chill ran up his spine when he remembered the hunger he had only felt for a moment when he had possessed Gavin.

 

Gavin shrugged.    

                               

 “Are you always that hungry?” Ray asked.

 

“Never stops.” Gavin sighed.

 

“That fucking blows,” Ray said shaking his head.

 

“Sucks actually,” Gavin said smirking.

 

“Hilarious.” Ray said.

 

“Please come to work Ray” Gavin said pouting slightly. 

 

“You’ll be fine dude.” Ray said. “You haven’t even touched Michael since you drank from him and you’ve been practically living with him.”

 

“it’s pretty bloody hard.” Gavin crossed his arms and sunk into the couch. “He’s making all these living noises. It’s driving me up the wall.”

 

“What have you done in the past when you drank from a friend.” Ray asked.

 

Gavin looked away.

 

“You’ve never drank from a friend?” Ray asked. And Gavin’s face contorted with guilt. “You’ve never drank from a friend and they lived?” Ray stared at Gavin.

 

“Things happen.” Gavin shrugged.

 

“Things happen?” Ray said shocked. “Damn dude, how were you able to stop this time?” 

 

“I couldn’t.” Gavin said softly the guilt pooling in his stomach again. “Michael had to pull me off.”

 

“I know that.” Ray said rolling his eyes. “But aren’t you like super strong now or something? Like couldn’t you just forcibly drink from him?”

 

“I could have.” Gavin said as if the thought had never crossed his mind. “Why didn’t I?” he asked himself.

 

“Maybe it has something with being a werewolf or how you haven’t drank for a while,” Ray said throwing ideas out there “or you wanna bang him” Ray chuckled.

 

Gavin abruptly stood up. Why hadn’t he tried to get more from Michael? He knew he could even if it was close to a full moon.

 

“Did I spark some inspiration?” Ray said floating slightly. He had secretly been practicing floating all day and tried to be as nonchalant about it as possible but he did it in front of blind eyes.

 

Gavin turned and made his way to the bedroom mumbling something under his breath.

 

“Maybe you should wait till morning,” Ray softly called out to Gavin. “Michael seems like the type to be a bit grumpy when he’s woke up.”

 

But it was too late, Gavin had already slammmed the door open. Ray heard a soft gasp come from Gavin. Ray immediately phased the front of his body through the wall to see what Gavin had been so shocked about. And it was not something Ray had expected …at all.

 

   (Use the link while I try and figure it out ... sorry)                                                                

<http://tajn77.tumblr.com/art1>

 

 

 

“so… is this normal for werewolves or?” Ray asked softly and watched as Michael blinked the sleep out of his yellow eyes and his ears flick towards the sound of Ray’s voice.

 

“No.” Gavin said slowly as he took in the information that had just been presented to him.

 

“Get the fuck out of my room,” Michael mumbled not really realizing what was taking place.

 

“So kitchen?” Ray said already phasing out.

 

“Alright.” Gavin said closing the door softly and silently made his way to the kitchen.

 

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

When Michael entered the kitchen he found Ray and Gavin quietly talking among themselves and when they noticed Michael they stopped talking all together and they just stared at Michael, or more precisely his ears.  “So, I guess I haven’t been one hundred percent truthful.” Michael mumbled. He wanted to be angry with the two for barging into his room and finding out one of his most well kept secret. But it was way too fucking early for that and who was he kidding these two were bound to figure out eventually.  

 

“Michael?” Gavin watched Michael intently.

 

Michael felt his ears twist towards the sound, and he internally cursed he hadn’t had control over his ears since he had worn that damned hat for so long. 

 

“Micool?” a small grin dancing on Gavin’s face before he pounced across the table tackling Michael to the ground. “You’re so bloody cute” Gavin cooed and gentle rubbed behind Michael’s ears.

 

“Get off me your dumb-ass,” Michael said pushing Gavin off and trying to hide how good the rubbing had felt.

 

“Again is this normal for werewolves?” Ray said now floating above the two lads.

 

“I don’t think so.” Gavin said. “Never saw it on another werewolf before.”

 

“How many werewolves do you know?” Ray asked.

 

“I knew a few” Gavin shrugged. He turned to Michael, “but I would like to know why this little pup is so special,”

 

“it’s not really a story,” Michael said shrugging. “My dad fucked with this witch when he was younger, she cursed his stupid ass. Nothing happened to him then he had me and BAM baby with ears and a-“ Michael cut himself off and hoped that Ray and Gavin hadn’t pieced things together. 

 

“No” Ray said now smiling.

 

“Can we see?” Gavin said, his eyes sparkling. 

 

“Goddamit” Michael huffed and reached down the back of his pajama pants and pulling out a fluffy tail.

 

“It looks so soft,” Gavin said reaching for the tail but Michael slapped his hand away.

 

“Nuh-uh.” Michael said. “Ears are what ever. Tail’s … sensitive.”

 

“But Micool,” Gavin whined.

 

“Fuck you guys” Michael said looking between the two lads. “I’m going to bed.” Michael felt his ears perk to attention. “And if either of you guys ever wake me up I swear I will bash your fucking heads in.”

 

“Michael,” Ray said his voice turning flat.

 

“What Ray?”

 

‘I would also like to say that I think your ears and tail are hella cute” Ray gave a cheeky grin.

 

“Fuck you guys.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I did something new! It might seem kind of weird since I used a picture instead of describing the scene but I feel that it creates this instant shock like how the characters are feeling. 
> 
> Also I have to give a thousand Kudos to the artist http://cantankerouskaputnik.tumblr.com/ who I have been collab-ing with for the past couple of weeks and it really has been a fantastic experience and the end results has been phenomenal! 
> 
> Also I will take this time to shamelessly talk about my new project (for school but it has merit here I swear) I am doing my term paper of fanfiction and instead of using the conventional paper I was given permission to use Tumblr as a medium! So if you are interested, have questions, or just want to see it I have attached a link below!
> 
> http://fanficinpopculture.tumblr.com/
> 
> It doesn't have any posts on the topics of fanfiction by I have already added two interviews I have conducted!
> 
> Anyways, I would love to hear your comments about the art (which really deserves recognition) or the project ... or you know just say hi :)


	15. What's for Breakfast

When Michael woke up for the second time that morning, he felt this overwhelming sense of relief. Gavin and Ray’s reaction had been a foreign but welcoming … way different from the reactions in the past. Before Michael could get too embedded in the memory, he shook the thought away and got out of bed. 

When Michael opened the door from his bedroom, he was blasted with the smell of a number of breakfast items including the mouthwatering scent of bacon, which was strange because Michael hadn’t bough bacon in the recent past. “God damn it,” Michael muttered as he walked into the kitchen. It looked as if a bomb had gone off, a bomb consisting of the makings of a damned good breakfast, but it was a mess nonetheless. 

“Good morning,” Gavin said twisting around and holding a frying pan. “No hat today?” 

“Why would I need it?” Michael yawned taking a seat at the table. “You know, you’re cleaning this fucking mess up.” Michael gestured at the kitchen. 

“Of course,” Gavin punctuated with flipping a pancake perfectly. 

“Why are you doing this anyways,” Michael grumbled but had a fairly clear idea on the answer. 

“Because, sweet Michael, I thought that you might want a good breakfast after I drank from you,” Gavin’s voice became quiet and apologetic. 

“Oh. So it’s not about you finding out about my ears?”

“Not unless you want it to be,” Gavin said slightly confused. Then Gavin added, “also I was bloody hungry,” 

‘There we go,” Michael said scratching behind on of his ears; something hadn’t had the luxury of doing for the last couple of days. 

“So that’s fucking adorable,” Ray said from behind Michael. 

“Shut the fuck up, Ray. Where were you anyways?” Michael said trying to his the shock of someone appearing right behind him.

“Snooping at the neighbors,” Ray said drifting into the chair next to Michael.

“Didn’t you learn from last night?” Gavin said with a quick laugh. 

“What happened last night? “ Michael asked.

I saw your downstairs neighbors’ fucking. It was terrible. “Ray said flatly.

The Jeffersons?” Michael’s face contorted at the thought, “ God, why didn’t you learn your lesson.” 

Ray shrugged, “bored as fuck, dude.” 

“If you are so bored, then come to work with us today,” Gavin said rolling his eyes. 

“Again. I would prefer to not die a second time.” Ray huffed and became slightly more transparent. “Like they can’t even see me, why should I come in?” Ray said in a way that it was clearly his main argument with Gavin. 

“Jack can see you.” Gavin said just as quickly and began flipping the switched on the oven to the off position. 

“Jack is the whole reason you got stabbed.” Ray said his colour becoming even less saturated.

“That happened like a week ago,” Gavin said rolling his eye and began putting the steaming food onto the two plates laid out. 

“Okay, no. It happened like two days ago.” Ray said his voice rising slightly. “And the only reason you are fine is because Michael let you drink from him.”

“So…” Michael said interrupting whatever Gavin was going to say,“I’m thinking you guys have talked about this?” Michael said glancing between the two.

“All bloody night,” Gavin said carrying over two plates overflowing with food. 

“Thanks boi,” Michael said taking a big mouthful of pancakes and was instantly grateful that Gavin had decided to cook. 

Gavin shrugged and stuff several strips of bacon in his mouth. “you know Michael,” Gavin said bacon nearly spewing from his mouth. “All food tastes like absolute trash but somehow bacon still takes delicious,” 

“Bacon is like supernatural,” Ray said becoming vibrant again. “Wish I could have some. 

“Just jump into one of us and have a nibble,” Gavin said smiling before springing from his chair. “THAT”S IT,” 

“What the fuck?” Michael said surprised. 

“Ray could just jump into the guys and then they would be able to see him!” Gavin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
“I thought that was just bullshit,” 

“the best lies have an ounce of truth Michael,” Gavin said before looking to Ray. “Now you have to come you cheeky git,” 

“Nah.” 

“What do you mean, ‘nah’” 

“the last time I possessed someone I nearly killed Michael,” Ray said flatly. “And I really don’t want to go to the fucking office. 

“Hey, Gav?” Michael said thoughtfully. “Isn’t Ray linked to his xbox?” 

“Yeah?”

“So if we take it to work with us….” Michael said allowing Gavin to figure out.

“Oh fuck me,” Ray said instantly figuring it out. 

A tense moment of thought passed Gavin’s face but then exploded in realization. “Oh Michael, you’re brilliant!” Gavin said going to grab the idle Xbox on the coffee table. 

“Finish your damned breakfast and clean up,” Michael called. Gavin promptly sat back down at the table and quickly began to eat his food and then rushed off to start cleaning the kitchen at an almost superhuman speed.

Ray turned to Michael, “I really hate you, you know.” Ray thumped his head on the table. 

“Surprisingly you are no the first person to say something like that,” Michael said smiling cheekily. 

“Come on let’s go!” Gavin called from the door with the Xbox neatly tucked under his arm. 

“So, Today is definitely going to be a thing?” Ray said already feeling the force of the xbox. 

“Yep,” Michael said standing up to get his toque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff this chapter and mostly a recap this chapter! Happy holidays!


End file.
